


Nothing Personal

by Vyliah



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, And takes it out on the female Scribe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Female is from the Brotherhood of Steel, Female is petite, Female is short, I'm a bad at writing fics, John Hancock is bitter, Size Difference, Slavery, Tagging as I go, so trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyliah/pseuds/Vyliah
Summary: When what was supposed to be an easy artifact retrieval goes horribly wrong, Vivian finds herself running for her life. One mistake leads to another as she finds herself cornered, and caught by raiders. Collared and now a slave she ends up in Goodneighbor, and the personal servant to the one and only Mayor John Handcock.





	Nothing Personal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fallout fic. The second fic I have posted on AO3. I'm not the best writer, but I do hope whoever finds themselves reading this enjoys. Please mind the tags, because this won't be a happy tale. 
> 
> Nothing Personal - Night Roits  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgMcYgCFSAM

The mission was simple, go to the Mass-Fusion building, gather the remaining artifacts and return. A task that Vivian had done only a handful of times, the young scribe rarely left the safety of the Predwen, in fact, any of the confines of the Brotherhood. This mission was supposed to be easy, yet Vivian found herself running for her life as bullets flew past her head, the laughter of the raiders that somehow got the jump on the Knight that accompanied her. He was able to take a few of them out before they overwhelmed the male, getting a few shots that managed to get between the joints of the power armor. As he fell, that was when the Knight order Vivian to take what they found and run, to get it back by any means possible. 

 

Run she did, her lungs burned as she sprinted down the hall. She could feel her legs screaming, ready to give out. The sack she snatched up and thew over her shoulder felt as if it weighed five hundred pounds and was slowing her down. The one thing she didn't notice was the salty tears that poured from her hazel eyes. Her adrenaline was the only thing that kept her going. The need to get out of this alive, to see another day, continue in her life that she loved among the Brotherhood. 

 

All she had to do was make it the elevator, once there Vivian thought that she would be safe. Just go back down to the ground level and keep running until she was able to get to the nearest Brotherhood checkpoint. The corridor was fast approaching, though she was moving far to fast that when it came to making that turn, she found herself on the floor, losing her footing as the gunfire kept coming. 

 

"No, no, no, no...." Vivian uttered, struggling to get back on her feet. All she could manage was to scurry on her hands and knees as she tried to make her way around the corner. The loss of momentum made it difficult to get back bearings back, and the massive firing of guns down the hall caused her not to think clearly. She was so close to safety when a bullet hit her left calf. Vivian has never felt a pain like this before; it was so sharp and sudden. The world around her grew silent, all she could hear was her frantic breathing and heartbeat. There was a searing heat that started to form from the wound as her hot blood began to flow from her body. 

 

Now wasn't the time to concern herself with the injury, her goal was just a few feet away. The elevator doors were open, for once it felt as if luck was on her side. Crawling on her forearms, Vivian managed to make it inside. Reaching up she pressed the button, and ever so gradually the doors closed. 

 

Collapsing, Vivian gave a weak laugh as she brushed her auburn hair from her sweaty face. Overwhelmed with relief that she got away, but at the same time, she knew that she was not entirely safe just yet. The gunshot on her leg was inevitably going to make it hard to make a swift retreat, and the journey was still going to be a long one. It wasn't till now did she realize she was crying, an emotion she rarely ever experienced. Wiping the tears from her cheeks she hurried to the back wall of the elevator, leaning her back against it. Everything happened so fast; it was only until now could she prosses the events that took place. 

 

They just got word that the Predwen was going to be leaving the Commonwealth in a few hours, so they needed to finish and return. All that was fine and the Knight was just about to radio back to tell them that he and Vivian were just nearly complete with their mission and were ready to head back when the raiders stormed the room. It wasn't like the Brotherhood to not be prepared, but the both of them have been roaming the building for hours without so much a radroach. 

 

Opening one of the many pouches on her vest, Vivian pulled out a stimpack. She had to use these a few times on others, but never on herself. Looking down at her leg, Vivian felt her stomach turn at the sight of her own blood making a small pool on the floor around her leg. She didn't mind the sight of blood, though seeing hers, and just how much there was, made her hands shake.

 

Just as she was about to plunge the needle into her calf when the doors opened. "This is almost too easy." Vivian gasped as the stimpack fell from her hand. The same raiders that jumped her and the Knight were standing with their guns aimed right at her. Yes, she closed the doors, but she never hit the button for the ground level. How could she had been so careless? That seemed to be the theme of the past few minutes. "Alright, hands ups where we can see'em! If you're a good girl, might let ya live." A smirk slowly crossed each of their faces. 

 

It wasn't as if Vivian had a choice, she was cornered with no escape. With a defeated sigh, she did just as they asked raising her hands as she sat there on the floor of the elevator. "Look, I don't have anything of value, no caps, nothing," Vivian stated, causing the one male that ordered her to raise her hands to laugh. "That Brotherhood armor will be worth quite a bit once to pull the corps out. But you," He paused as the smirk on his face grew darker." You sweet little thing will be a good source of entertainment for us for a while." Vivian's skin crawled, not really needing him to further explain what he meant. She was thankful when he turned his gaze from her to a male on his right. "Get the collar and put it on her." 

 

There was no hesitation from the male when he was given the order. Lowering his gun and reached into a bag behind his back a pulled out a heavy metal collar with a device attached to it making Vivian feel the blood drain from her face. The man quickly came to her. Leaning down he reached to grab her vest. She wasn't a trained fighter, but like she hell so was going to go without giving one. If it meant her death then so be it. To die would be a better outcome than having to endure whatever that had planned for her. 

 

Once he was close enough, Vivian sent a hard kick with her right foot smack dab in the middle of his face. Instantly he covers his nose letting out an angry scream, cussing at the girl as blood started to seep between his fingers. Stumbling back her pulled his hand away and saw the blood, then glaring down at Vivian. "You little bitch!" For the moment she felt proud, never striking someone like that before and seeing how successful it was filling her with joy. Though that was very short lived, when the man returned the favor. She didn't have time to register the bottom of a boot coming down on her head, then darkness.

 

This was supposed to be an easy, in and out mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you see any error's please let me know.


End file.
